Heartbroken Entries
by xChibi Okami
Summary: One-Shot/Song Fic Percy x Annabeth, but with some Luke x Annabeth.  Full Summary Inside  Please Read.


**Heartbroken Entries **

**Hey, Yea its me Ookami. Hold up! Don't shoot! I know "OOKAMI ANOTHER STORY REALLY!" But this is just a one shot and no! Not One shot like Ookami One shot cool! -pulls out gun- Not that kinda one shot I like! I know I haven't updated GCVHB, but school started, I'm busy with Asian Writers, and I'm having complete writers block. This year I'm going to make a new years resolution into making updates fast and become a better writer to all of you! So Please understand what I am going through and its almost the anniversary of my grandmother's death so I would like to have a break and celebrate it because I truly miss her.**

* * *

**Type: One Shot/ Song Fic**

**Song: Diary – Tino Coury **

**Couple: Percy x Annabeth / Luke x Annabeth**

**Rated: T for mild language**

**Stories POV: Luke's**

**Luke is 19 (May be off Character hehe ^^''), Percy and Annabeth 18 (Big Time Difference I know, but eh some of the lyrics will uhh just listen to the song and read the story to find out)**

**Summary: Luke is back from college. He is especially excited into seeing his best friend, Percy Jackson and His girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, who he had a long distance relationship which was complicated. He is at camp, but couldn't find Annabeth so he decided to wait in her cabin, good thing her siblings weren't there right? Wrong. Luke found Annabeth's diary and he is heartbroken to find out Annabeth is actually in love with...**

**P.S Might make a different versions of this story with the same song, but with different love triangles. P.S.S _Italic: Lyrics-Thoughts Italic/Bold – Diary Entry_**

* * *

**Luke's Pov**

_I'm Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes. Yes, Hermes; the god of messenger. Must be cool to have a dad like him well no its not. He doesn't care about any of us, so I could care less if he just came down here and asked me out to a father & son day at the park playing baseball. Oh right, enough about my dad and back to where we are going. I'm heading to Camp Half Blood; a secure & safe place for us demigods to live and train to fight monsters. I'm heading there because of two certain people, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. I just finished college and I'm heading over there to meet them after so long._

Once I told the taxi driver to stop here, he just gave me a strange look before I showed him the money then he could of cared less where he dropped me off. I stepped out of the cab and looked at the hill with a faint smile on my face ready to face my girlfriend, Annabeth, death hug. "Home sweet Home," I muttered under my breath inhaling a deep breath and walked up the hill.

I was in a deep trance on all my thoughts here with Percy, my best buddy. We sparred a lot, but I usually won and got death hugs from Annabeth which usually cracks me up feeling the glare from Percy. I would always know how to cheer him up with blue food. I never understood his weird food cravings.

I reached the top of the hill with Thalia's pine tree. I touched the tree knowing that Thalia sacrafice her life for us to make it here safely, but now she is free living the life of a hunter of Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt. "Hope you're safe out there kid." I chuckled and walked through the borders of Camp.

I got some cheerful looks from Campers I knew and odd looks from new/noobish campers who had no idea who the Hades I am. I didn't care I just wanted to meet my friends right now. I threw my stuff on my bed in the Hermes Cabin definitely kicking Connor and Travis out of place and hitting one of them with my luggage. I chuckled to myself, but not to loud.

I looked around from places where we only knew and would hang out in, but alas I couldn't find them in the hide outs so one opinion, ask Annabeth's siblings since Percy didn't have any well except Tyson, but he is in the underwater forges.

When I came back to main grounds after the beach I spotted the first blonde headed and gray eyed Athena son, Malcolm. "Hey Macolm!" I shouted jogging over to him quickly.

He turned or scratch that looked up form his geology book he was reading in Greek to face me. He smiled and closed his book. "Well if it isn't Luke. So how may I help you even though I know what you are going to ask?" He spoke to me and I raised and eyebrow at him.

"When did you learn how to talk like a gentlemen and act like you're older then me?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Silena and her supposedly 'boyfriend' from Olympus taught me how," He replied almost as quickly as he would do a math problem.

"Okay don't want to know, but Where is Annabeth?" I asked getting back to the topic that I came here for.

"She and Percy went out of Camp with your brothers, Travis and Connor to get Chiron some hourse food and maybe a new wheelchair after what Travis did to it." He explained calmly to me before returning immediately to his book. _Rats! It didn't hit them! Oh well might as well go to Cabin Six._

I thanked him and ran to his cabin to just wait for them there. I was slightly curious on what Travis did to Chiron's wheelchair, but didn't want to get so much into it. "Man. I can't surprise them on my come back oh well." I sighed and opened the cabin door to find lots of books and paper scattered around with battle plans. I almost thought it was the Ares Cabin until I saw bookshelves full of all sorts of books from Greek History.

I sat down on Annabeth's bed and fell back onto my back in complete boredom. My ADHD took over me I suppose and now I can't do anything since Annabeth's siblings are gone and no pranks can be pulled. "Annabeth, my love, why did you have to go a long!" I let out a complaint and turned my head to her pillow and almost fell asleep until I saw a bright sea green colored book under her pillow. "Should I?" I thought about it. I mean I can find out her feelings about me, but then I would be going through her privacy if you know it is her diary. "I'll go for it." I spoke to no one and pulled out the book.

It had a lock and key and beside it was her name written in either cursive or handwriting, but at bottem was in Greek saying 'Annabeth's Diary'.

I opened the first page and started reading and the book seemed new so there shouldn't be much.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I'm not going to always write in you unless I have some problems or boy troubles like I'm having right now! I don't know what is wrong with me, but I don't feel right with Luke and I had a crush on him since I was seven! But now I just don't love him and I don't think I ever I should break it off with him, but I don't know if I should, Please Help?**_

_**-Annabeth**_

_I read your diary  
And it said  
That you weren't in love with me (in love with me)  
And you're leavin'  
And I wished that I didn't see (I didn't see)  
That you fell in love with him (him, him) _

I dropped the book to my lap. I was so stunned and I couldn't believe it, she didn't love me, but s—she will know right? I regret that I even read it because on the back of that certain page was

_**I don't think I love Luke, but his best friend. I'm in love with Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. We will not be able to be together because of the rivalry of our parents and he wouldn't do anything to hurt Luke.**_

She was in Love with my best friend! I'm crushed, but I used all my will power to continue to read to find out if she changed her mind.

_I-I read your diary (Tino, d-d-d-diary)_

_I saw a book with lock and key right next to your name  
I-I-I couldn't help myself 'cause things ain't just been the same (Uh-Oh)  
Can you please tell me, 'cause this so insane  
My heart is bleedin', paper cuts from readin' (readin') _

I got so much paper cuts just reading through the book. I'm going insane and I just want this to end. I need to know her true feelings about me until I find a couple of pages with writing on them.

_Page 1  
Says that your fallin' in and outta love  
Page 2  
Says all the things I do just ain't enough  
Page 3  
No I couldn't see  
Page 3 says you don't know how to explain it to me_

The first page explained that she was in love with Percy, but falling out of love with me. I couldn't read page two because it said the things I did for her wasn't enough and page three tore me apart, she couldn't explain it to me.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I'm certainly in love with Percy, but I don't know if I'm in love with Luke anymore. He showered me with love, chocolate, weapons, books, and etc. But it just wasn't good enough for me and I don't know How I'm going to tell him all this. Its Complicated -Annabeth in a Complication **_

_But I read your diary  
And it said  
That you weren't in love with me (in love with me)  
And you're leavin'  
And you wished that I didn't see (I didn't see)  
That you fell in love with him (him, him) _

She was going to leave me for my best friend. It was to much and I wanted to stop reading, but I just couldn't it was so hard to. She was leaving me for my best friend, I guess the long distance relationship made her get closer with Percy and I regret it so much.

_But I read your diary  
Oh oh  
Diary  
Oh Oh  
Diary  
Oh oh  
Diary  
Oh oh oh _

_I turned the page and see a picture of you and him  
Noo noo noo  
That was the night you told me you where out with your friends  
And now I know that my kiss was just a second _

My hands were trembling right about now. I turned the page to find a picture of him and her holding hands and she kissed him on the cheek. I looked at the date at it was the day she told me she was out with Thalia, Katie, and Silena, but I guess I was just second. "Annabeth why," My voice was cracked and my lips were quivering.

_My heart is bleedin', paper cuts from readin' (from readin')_

_Page 4  
Says your addicted to sexting him every night  
Page 5  
Has all the reason you know that this isn't right  
Page 6  
I can't handle this, I feel just like JT wanna cry me a river _

I looked at my fingers and hands which were full of blood and paper cuts everywhere, but I continued on. I turned the page from the picture and I almost dropped the book to the ground. She was sexting him and I felt jealousy and anger built up in my body and I continued to read on. My body softened up when she put all the reasons why it was wrong. "Annabeth w-why." I muttered again flipping the page and read it. I just wanted to find her and comfort her so much.

_'Cause I read your diary  
And it said  
That you weren't in love with me (in love with me)  
And you're leavin'  
And I wished that I didn't see (I didn't see)  
That you fell in love with him (him, him)_

_But I read your diary  
Oh oh  
Diary  
Oh Oh  
Diary  
Oh oh  
Diary  
Oh oh oh _

Regret was building up in me. I can't believe I picked up this book and read it. Now I know that my girlfriend or should I say ex girlfriend is in love with my enemy/ old best bud. I wished I didn't come into this cabin at all and everything would be normal.

_Lets make a list  
Broken promises  
How you always told me you loved me right after every kiss  
You always talked about all them other chicks  
And now it's obvious that we know who the real b*tch is_

_B*tch is...B-B-B*tch is...B*tch_

_I-I-I-I read your diary d-d-d-diary _

All those promises were broken and I can't believe her. I wanted to confront her and kill her for being a bitch and whore, but I can't do that. It isn't her fault that I was gone and now thanks to college she got closer with Percy and lost all feelings with me. "Annabeth I-I Love you," I stuttered out choking out the words also, but also fighting back the tears.

_I read your diary  
And it said  
That you weren't in love with me (in love with me)  
And you're leavin'  
And you wished that I didn't see (I didn't see)  
That you fell in love with him (him, him)_

_But I read your diary (ohoho)  
Diary  
Diary  
I read your diary  
D-d-d-diary _

I closed the book leaving a bloody fingerprint on it noting that I read it. I had enough and I just couldn't take it. I pulled out a note pad from her truck that she kept secret, but I forced it opened. I took out a piece of paper and written my thoughts.

_Hey Annabeth, its me Luke C. You know the guy who read your diary and found out the hard on our break up. I can't believe you. Falling for my best friends now I can't be around you two! I hate that! You know how much I hate you right now Annabeth! I'm gone from Camp! I feel betrayed by the two out of three most of important people to me! I wish I was there instead of in college, but now I'm going to live a life of regret I hope your happy! I'm sorry for giving you guilt, but please know this. _

_**I LOVE YOU ANNABETH CHASE! I LOVE YOU ALWAYS AND FOREVER IN MY HEART NO ONE CAN REPLACE YOU EVER!**_

I capped the pen back and I saw a few wet spots on the paper, but I didn't care. I know that I'm crying, but finding out your girlfriend is in love with best friend is rough. Also having to read the break up is even rougher! I just want to make things easier for me. "Goodbye Annabeth and Percy." I whispered in this quiet cabin before running out leaving the note and diary on her bed. I didn't bother to get my stuff and ran out of the border and to where ever my legs could take me. "Why me!" I screamed while running anywhere.

I stopped at least thirty miles away from camp and looked back with tears running down my face. "I hope you have a great life Percy and..Annabeth." I spoke quietly and sprinted off again.

* * *

**I know this maybe confusing, but eh the best I could do while I'm tired. Review please and ask if I should do another chapter for a sidestory in Annabeth's POV, and I'll leave it uncomplete and after a few weeks with no reviews on side story I'll put it as complete.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**-Ookami.**


End file.
